1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming coatings having superior aesthetic appearance. Specifically, the coatings of the present invention exhibit an excellent iridescent, or pearl-like, appearance at the highlight portion and a dark color having an excellent pitch-black appearance without muddiness in the shade portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to apply a dark color coating comprising a thermosetting resin composition, a coloring pigment, a light-iridescent pigment and carbon black pigment, and apply onto the dark color coat a colorless and transparent clear coating which contains no coloring pigment. Such coating methods are widely used to apply a top coat for automotive exterior panels. The coating film formed by this technique, however, is not entirely satisfactory in its aesthetic appearance. Although it exhibits an excellent light-iridescent, or pearl-like, appearance at the highlight portion, the coating film exhibits a cloudy dark color in the shade portion.